Passion
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: songifc. 'É. Depois de tanto tempo, me pego pensando naquilo tudo de novo.'


Nota da autora: Pessoas... não sei de onde tirei tudo isso. Mas, se tiver algo errado, me desculpem XD A propósito, coloquei apenas a tradução da música. Leiam, comentem e muito obrigada pela paciência.

**Música: **Passion.

**Autora:** Utada Hikaru.

Passion

É. Depois de tanto tempo, me pego pensando naquilo tudo de novo. Quanto tempo se passara mesmo? Ah... acho que oito anos... Tudo isso? Nem eu acredito em como o tempo passou rápido... Nunca pensei que depois de tanta coisa, estaria assim, sentada num sofá, numa casa afastada do centro da cidade, olhando pela janela a neve cair lentamente. É estranho... Minha vida era bem agitada quando eu ainda era uma Deusa da Morte. Depois que decidi abandonar esse "cargo", consegui a permissão de viver no mundo dos homens como uma humana normal.

**Quando me lembro de muito, muito tempo atrás**

**O futuro estava brilhando infinitamente**

**Debaixo do lindo céu azul**

**Nós estávamos um pouco assustados...**

**A janela estava banhada numa cor nostálgica**

Fiquei por um bom tempo vivendo perto da turma. Mas... mas depois "daquele" dia... me afastei de todos.

É, Yusuke. Talvez naquela época, eu devia ter massacrado meus sentimentos por você e ter ficado com Kurama. Graças às brincadeiras de todos, ele acabou me olhando de outra forma. Eu percebi, claro, mas o dispensei... e acabei sozinha. Não, não estou reclamando ou amaldiçoando o mundo. Só acho que fui burra e estou pagando por isso. Mas o que eu podia ter feito? Eu estava confusa... eu te amava, Yusuke. Não amava Kurama ou alguma outra pessoa. Droga, eu amava só você, Yusuke, mesmo sabendo que no final você ficaria ao lado de Keiko. Doía, mas eu tinha esperaças...

Meu castigo por saber e ainda insistir nesse sentimento foi essa solidão, essa tristeza e ter sido madrinha de casamento. Aquilo machucou muito, Yusuke. Mas o que eu podia fazer? No final da festa, você veio até mim e me agradeceu por tudo e ainda me pediu desculpas pelas mancadas. Se desculpar pelo que? Eu só cumpri meu papel de amiga... de amiga apaixonada, mas ainda sim... Yusuke, o que você teria feito se eu te dissesse na época que eu te amava? O que teria falado? Não iria me afastar, eu sei, eu te conheço e sei que você não é assim... Mas o que iria falar?

**Se eu continuar esperando ansiosa**

**Eu vou te encontrar de novo?**

**O futuro continua em algum lugar**

**Em baixo de um grande sinal**

**Quero ver os tempos mudarem**

Agora, aqui estou eu, olhando pro cartão de Natal que você me mandou. Olho para os outros cartões que o resto da turma me mandou e meu olhar pousa apenas naquele convite. Ora, como raios eu iria conseguir passar a noite de natal ao lado de você, ao lado de Kurama, ao lado dos outros?

Como eu agüentaria ver você segurando seu filho de quatro anos no colo e ver Keiko surgindo de alguma porta, reforçando que estava grávida de sete meses? É, Yusuke, eu ainda te amo. E o pior é que sei que há uma outra pessoa além de Kurama que sente esse sentimento que sinto por você. Tudo bem, eu supero. Vou superar sim. Bah, já me acostumei e continuo vivendo minha vida.

**Junto às pessoas e lugares**

**que eu nunca verei de novo**

**Eu abro essa janela**

Koenma disse que eu poderia voltar a ser Shinigami quando eu quisesse. Apesar de tudo, eu era competente. E é, ele é a segunda pessoa que me ama. Eu sei, ele me disse. Nunca dei uma resposta concreta. Yusuke, consigo sentir que esse amor que sinto por você vai sumir e virar amizade, como era no começo. Sim, isso vai acontecer. E eu perderei a razão.

Estou exagerando, eu sei. Mas e daí? Sou apenas uma humana, pensando no passado e mais nada...

Ei. Tô me lembrando de tudo mesmo. Das nossas conversas, do jeito que você ria, das lutas em que eu ficava com o coração nas mãos... O que eu podia fazer? Pra você, parecia que tanto fazia se você morresse ou não... Nunca pensou como eu ficaria. Nem como Keiko ficaria. Apenas quando a situação se tornava crítica é que você pensava na gente. Babaca... mas eu gostava do seu jeito e ainda gosto. Fazer o que?

**Quando me lembro de muito, muito tempo atrás**

**O futuro estava brilhando infinitamente**

**Debaixo do lindo céu azul**

**Nós estávamos um pouco assustados...**

**A janela estava banhada numa cor nostálgica**

Mas sabe... acho que nem te amo mais. Talvez eu ame você como um irmão. É. Yusuke, você é como um irmão mais novo pra mim. Sempre foi. Tudo bem, a preocupação era normal, os pensamentos também, os suspiros, a felicidade...

Pro inferno com tudo isso. Eu te amo como uma mulher ama um homem e isso vai demorar pra sumir. Raios... o que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Sinto que... estou me destruindo por dentro... Mas sinto também que vai passar.

Né...?

**A pessoa que eu amava a muito tempo atrás vai ter uma criança no inverno  
Nossas promessas de tanto tempo...  
As vezes quero duvidar delas  
Eu nunca pude esquecer  
Será que com o seu cartão de ano novo virá uma foto?  
Todas as coisas que não pudemos fazer...  
Olho para trás com tanta nostalgia...**

Tudo bem, vai passar. E eu vou encontrar alguém. Irei superar. E vou encontrar alguém. Vai ficar tudo bem, eu sei... eu sei... É a única coisa em que consigo pensar e o único pensamento positivo que consigo agarrar com tanta força e esperança. Talvez seja otimismo e inocência de mais, mas, que outras alternativas eu tenho? Chorar até me acabar? Nunca mais te ver? Tentar esquecer tudo?

Não dá... não mesmo... Eu vou superar e, daqui um tempo, estarei te visitando, Yusuke. Rindo das bobagens que você fazia. Sorrindo pra tudo e pra todos, como antes. E será assim...

A propósito... será que você se lembra de como a gente era bobo? Era até engraçado... Eu ainda me lembro. Yusuke, só espero que você não esqueça de mim, porque eu jamais irei te esquecer. Vou acreditar nessas frases que você escreveu no cartão de Natal. Se você estiver mentindo quanto a dizer que eu sou importante... Juro que você vai levar uma surra.

Mas bem... melhor eu parar de pensar nisso, né? Tudo vai ficar bem e é isso. Vamos ter uma boa vida, né, Yusuke? E que seja sempre assim...

_Maninho_...

**...Debaixo do céu azul...**

_**OWARI.**_


End file.
